Portland
by gallant2195
Summary: This is before Avengers, before Thor and Iron Man. This is before Sherlock. This is about the woman who will capture Agent Coulson's heart and how that happened. This is about the woman who will one day be Mycroft's right hand.
1. Assignment

**AN: **_The timeline obviously does not correspond, so please tolerate it for this plot. I also do not own the Harry Potter, Marvel and Sherlock enterprises and all that is associated with it. This story is not for profit, only for amusement. If any critical comments are to be made, then do not flame. Thank you._

* * *

The sound of breathing inside a small area between the air duct and ceiling tiles increased as a petite woman tried to wipe away the perspiration off her forehead. Although wearing black slacks and a black long sleeved shirt was practical in this situation, it was still uncomfortable. Listening intently, she finally heard the door shut in the room below her. Waiting thirty seconds, the woman moved a ceiling tile, peered down then slowly lowered herself into the deep russet and burgundy room. Her hair was pulled back into a low chignon and its vibrant royal blue color stood out in the room as she looked around and deduced nothing had been added to the space. Quickly, she glided to the desk in the center of the room as she took a small camera out to begin taking pictures of the documents on the desk and in the drawers. Stepping back, she made a surveillance of the room and quickly jumped back into the small space in the ceiling, replaced the tile and moved onto the next office. This was her final infiltration this morning and she had to quickly get back to her employer for her next assignment for the day. She really wanted to be able to have a meal at a normal hour for once and hopefully her colleagues were able to infiltrate the other six hundred Members of Parliament this morning or she would be picking up the slack.

Musing on the morning routine, the woman crawled further in the ceiling and up and until she reached an opening in a side staircase. Waiting patiently for a few assistants to clear out and scratched out a few notes in a violet muslin journal, the woman waited for the cameras to turn the opposite way of the corner she was planning to land in. A few moments passed and she finally slinked down and calmly walked down the staircase into a hallway then a bathroom stall. Quickly changing into a grey three piece suit and a wig that came into a black bob from her small pack, she made her way around the building, out the door and onto the busy street into a parked car. The young woman pulled out the journal. As she begin scrolling through her email, the driver's door and front passenger seat door opened to permit two men dressed in dark suits. Nodding to them, she switched inspecting her camera and noted that the other passenger for this assigned car was on his way from the front steps.

"Should I make a call to Melanie that our team will be finished," the dark bald man in the passenger seat abruptly questioned.

"Melanie?" the blonde driver asked.

"Her name for today, Richards."

"Ah, still trying to get her out of the boss's pocket, Smith?" the blonde gangly driver teased the passenger. Smith didn't answer when the door opposite of the woman opened and admitted a red hair stocky man. Smith grumbled, Richards started the car, and the woman smirked while shaking her head when the new passenger gave her a perplexed look at the tense atmosphere. The red head and the woman continued to work furiously in their respective journals and make observations on their camera reels as the car made its way through London.

Signs, people walking on the sidewalks, corporations, restaurants and stores boasting sales passed along until the car reached a mansion secluded from the city. Smith drove the car into a garage and the four passengers slipped out and into a side entrance. The woman took off the wig and slipped it back into her pack, letting her blue hair pop against the grey landscape. Coming into the kitchen of the mansion, the four sat at a table where an angular Mediterranean woman in a chef's outfit smiled kindly to them before setting a round of soup and salad in front of them. They settled into their meal and finished as soon as the last two teams walked in, greeting the four.

Chatter and laughter echoed through the kitchen when a young woman in a pin stripe dress suit with coffee color hair slithered over to the woman with royal blue hair while grabbing journals and cameras each of the operatives. "Agent Carter would like to see you Morley," the woman softly stated to her. Looking towards the others down the table as Richards perked a little under her gaze, she told them, "Richards, Smith, Tanner, Jordan. There are a group of assassins hired to wipe out the Indonesian upper government. We are asked by the Prime Minister to intercept them before they can arrive in Indonesia. Your plane leaves in thirty-eight minutes. Jonas, Kein, Leyton, Rostari. There are photos of the Brazilian crime syndicate's leaders we had trouble with last week in Sierra Leone. Infiltrate their ranks and remove them off the map. Lowry, Hansen, Abram, Steinsson. Surveillance on the Starks has been upgraded to Level 3. Everyone, thank you for the updates this morning." The women and men nodded as they heard their names and immediately set about to begin their assignments.

The woman with royal blue hair, Morley, followed the coffee hair woman out of the kitchen and up some stairs to stand outside double cherry wood French doors. The woman in the pin stripe dress suit was still sorting through the gathered intelligence even as she knocked twice then opened the door and let the women glided into the room to stand before an aging gray hair woman sorting through some files. "Thank you, m'dear," came a soft voice in Queen's English. Melanie nodded and turned to leave, still sorting through the journals. It was quite a few moments of silence and staring before the woman addressed her. "Morley. I would like you to look into some corporations that are swindling a few civillians while maintaing a prolific weapon smuggling operation. They have ties to a national government and are closely becoming an international problem. One that deals with Old World magic, your kind of magic. We need this taken care of before you leave."

"Yes ma'am," Morley breathed out as she reached for the manila folder being handed to her.

"We really could use you as a full time agent, Morley. You sure you still wish to be freelance? A consultant?"

Morely smirked, "How else am I to keep abreast of the situation in the magical world? I'm sure you've heard the rumors? Magical genocide and the like?"

"Yes, and you have your duties to that world. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the baby girl you have at home?"

Silence reigned like a heavy iron hand after Agent Carter's statement. Finally, while grinding her teeth, Morley responded, "Just like you wanting me to join your precious satellite organization -"

"-Strategic Homeland Intervention, Espionage, and Logistics Division."

"Whatever, get an acronym. Because you and your niece are finally permanently moving to America, and you can't get your best work done without my intelligence gathering."

"You cannot deny that it would be safer for your daughter-"

"What's the location of this operation?"

Sighing, knowing the matter was closed for the time being, Agent Carter told her. "Portland, Oregan. Need a babysitter?"

"Let Melanie, I mean Sharon your neice, the younger and just as clever version of you, to go over to my place after my shift. She and the little one have been asking about the other," Morley grumbled as she walked out of the room, not before she heard the soft chuckle of her boss.


	2. Conversation

**AN: **_I am not Sir Doyle, J.K. Rowling, of Marvel or Disney, no matter how much I wish to be. Nor am I British, so I apologize if the colloquialisms and euphemisms escape me._

* * *

"What do you mean I have a partner?" Morley demanded on the phone as she wrapped her royal blue hair up for to wear for a wig after having taken a short nap and shower when she arrived at the hotel from the airport.

"Exactly that," Sharon Carter told Morley. "Look Rae, it's midnight here and I am watching your daughter. Have some compassion."

Rae almost snorted when replying, "Compassion. Please. You love Sara, Sara loves you, and you would still enjoy spending time with her after a week without sleep."

Sharon sighed, resigning herself to the late conversation. "Rae, this order is from the Director."

"So no chance at changing it," she questioned as she continued to drag the phone and its receiver out of the bathroom to the open cupboard. It held her various outfits, wigs, shoes, accessories, federally sanctioned tools, and anything else a female agent needed.

"No. He wants you to have back up just in case."

"Or he doesn't trust me," she selected a long wavy chestnut hair wig.

"Or that. Look, don't take it to heart. He hasn't met you, despite Peggy's, I mean Agent Carter's-"

"You're talking to me Sharon," Rae interrupted as she situated the wig on her head. She turned towards her outfits to select a dinner outfit.

"Right. Anyways, she has spoken on your behalf, but the Director will not trust you until he meets you face to face. But the agent he is sending is incredible! -"

"I know Sharon, I did read his file. What does he know of me?"

"The bare basic. Birth date, body measurements, tastes and interests, magical but no specifics."

"You barely trust him?"

"No, we do. He's just not your friend or the Director."

"Good. I'm glad we still have that deal," Rae decided on a simple black number and dressed quickly. She then returned to doing a second sweep of the room for any hidden devices.

"Yes, Rae. We do," Sharon told the jaded woman.

"I can hear you roll your eyes, little one. Now tell me why I have to dress as a cellist?" The vents were definitely clean and she would check later tonight if there were any possibilities for chemicals to be released via the air condition.

"Because that is your cover."

"Sharon!" Rae growled out and noted the door was locked to all those who did not have a key, strong enough to barge in, or sly enough to pick it.

"What is the problem with the cover?"

"You can't assume I will be able to play the cello for a cover like this. I get I am supposed to get in on an event, but people audition for these functions weeks in advance."

"That is what the other agent is for and it's not like you don't know how to play."

"What is this guy's role anyway?" Rae looked out the fourth story windows and slid a chair closer from the table.

"Not even going to deny that you can play. He will tell you when he gets there. How old are you anyways?"

There were a few moments of silence and Rae finished her makeup, cleaning up the bathroom and straightening the cupboard for her use, before grabbing the manila folder on the dresser and taking it to the chair she moved. She gracefully sat down in it before replying, "A decade younger than your aunt. Give or take a few years."

"Right. Magical blood-"

"Don't forget the majority of it is from the Nideni line too."

"Of course, of course. Why else would you seem like my age from time to time."

"Hey! You mouthy little secretary intern-"

"I really wish everyone would stop reminding me of that."

"Take the tests for your precious organization and graduate from university if you want, then you'll be an agent." Rae glanced down at the street in front of the hotel with Chinatown in the background.

"Rae. Did you ever have girl friends growing up?"

Some of the shopkeepers were closing their stalls, customers and tourists were leaving the area, while some individuals in variations of orange shirts walked around like they were security. Security officers that were actually gang members. Rae wasn't familiar with the situation, but the last she read, there was blood spilled between the Chinese gangs in Portland and a small sect of the Italian mafia. Nothing noteworthy had happened between the two groups as of yet, or the issue would have been resolved and there would be little need for so much 'security.' "No, not really. Not with the War and the Magical War going on."

"It was a rough time, sure, but you did not have one? Even Captain America had his best friend and the Commandos."

"Your aunt loves telling you stories, huh? I did have a few friends," Rae answered in despondence as she perused the manila folder again.

"But after the debacle with your daughter's biological father-"

"That came after the wars m'dear. After all, Sara is only a year, almost two years old."

"Then why are you so distrusting of others?"

"I came from a time when I didn't know who or if I could trust anyone. I lost my parents during my school years and with my family's position and power, the Magical Families splitting, and those outside of the families becoming distrusting or desiring me and my family power for themselves, it was hard. Hard to know who was real and who wasn't."

"So why trust us? The sort of people who work for a secret organization and live in lies."

Rae stopped sorting information and smiled kindly, despite seeing a black unmarked car pull into the hotel's garage. "Yeah, funny how that works. Do you really think your family members, Howard Stark, or even you and a few others would let me leave an introduction without knowing the gist of who you are? No, and because of such straightforward antics, I can't help but trust you. Maybe not that illogical organization or division-"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Division. You do trust the organization or you would have stopped its founding ages ago. The only other reason you haven't joined is because of your duties here."

"Maybe so, but do get an acronym and I may switch to being an agent."

"Really? Is that all it takes-"

"No." Rae noticed a man with military-like posture approach the hotel in a very government regimented suit and he quickly ascended the stairs. She slowly reached for the blade behind the window curtains that she had placed there after making her first sweep. She anxiously waited for the agent to arrive and for Sharon to come out of her silence.

"You interrupt a lot."

"You tend to bring out the worst in me."

"Pot. Kettle," Sharon mumbled. "We finally got an offer for the mansion a few hours after you left for the airport."

"Really? Who?!"

"That up and coming Parliament official."

"Really? Makes sense," the door to the room opened and Rae threw the blade at the agent as he entered. He successfully moved out of the way as it embedded itself in the door. He blinked, shut the door, turned towards Rae and introduced himself, but quickly made a few apologies as he noticed she was on the phone. Rae continued to ignore him while Sharon spoke.

"You're not surprised."

"No."

"Aunt Peggy wasn't either. Something about strategy and security. May I inquire why?"

"The mansion has been strategic place of research and intelligence gathering for decades. It has been updated and fortified for the latest threats. It would be a terrible indecision on his part to not buy it and he luckily has the funds to do so."

"Is he so dangerous?"

"Depends on your definition of danger," the agent was shuffling his feet after a few minutes and finally made his was with his suitcase to the cupboard. Noticed her things in it, shut the door, and proceeded to the dresser. "He is ambitious, immensely clever and is acquiring power faster than any individual I have seen before, without shedding blood or inheriting it, at a very young age. He is not our problem right now, however, and I would be supremely grateful if I were you. To have a buyer this fast, well before the time to transfer? That's luck." The agent completed his own sweep of the room, did not disturb where Rae put her weapons for emergencies, and it looked like he added a few of his own.

"Careful, sounds like you want us to leave Britain."

Rae rolled her eyes at that and Sharon was quick to admonish her, stating she knew she was making a face. "Look, go to bed Melissa. I will speak with you later on the operation. I've ignored this agent too long."

"You're the one keeping me awake!" The agent sat down in the seat on the other side of the table and across from Rae.

"So when is the Shetland Pony Division going to invent those wireless phones? Because this is plain annoying."

"Why you ungrateful-"

"How am I ungrateful?"

Growling, Sharon grounded out "It's Strategic Homeland Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Division and I'm going by Georgia today," and thusly hung up.

Rae blinked a couple of times, put the phone back in the receiver, and focused on the young man in front of her. He raised an eyebrow and handed her the blade she threw at him. Rae nodded, stared at him some more, then opened up, "I'm freelance agent, Consultant Morley. Why are _you_ here?"

"Consultant Morley, pleasure. I'm Agent Coulson. I am here as you are: to stop a national corporation from destroying the United States reputation, protect the minute peace of the public and continue to ensure their safety, especially by making sure said corporation does not obtain weapons of questionable and powerful backgrounds."

"Coulson, one, you and I both know that is all bureaucratic bull, except the last bit, which is the true objective here. Two, I asked about you, not the operation."

Coulson considered her for a few moments, then responded, "You're rather disrespectful."

Rae smirked, "You're rather direct."

Coulson nodded, "It was an order, my duty, and maybe an operation where I must learn violence is not the answer to all negotiations."

Rae was quiet for a few moments before she burst with laughter. She could like him and she was glad to notice his suit may have looked government issued from afar, but was indeed tailor made and had slight grey pin strips through it. Good. It was time for dinner reservations anyway. "Come Mr. Martin, I believe we had reservations."

Coulson extended his arm and waited for her to finish fussing her hair and accept it, then guide her out of the room while returning a response with her own cover. "Of course Ms. Lee. You must be famished from your long flight and we can't have that when you have an audition later."

Locking the door behind her, Rae mentally cursed the agent. "It is a good thing I am well rested."

"Ready to shock my friends with your skill?"

"Of course."

* * *

The dinner had been exquisite and 'Mr. Martin' and 'Ms. Lee' had discussed what their activities for the next few days would consist of in a constant parade of being observed and observing. Ms. Lee passed her 'audition' with flying colors, or simply, Rae demonstrated she could act in subterfuge as well as she demonstrates espionage. Now they were making their way through dessert as Coulson and Morley and completely enjoying themselves. They spoke of music, books, and private geeky obsessions. He enjoyed everything Captain America and she enjoyed everything Dr. Who.

While they finished dessert and made their way out of the restaurant, Rae couldn't help the bittersweet memories that wished to take over. A time when she enjoyed herself like tonight, with a man who had never been who he really was with her. It really was surprising. How it took a man who was charm personified, years to get her attention like how Coulson did in one night and only over the course of dessert and coffee. Really, what made her so comfortable around him? Maybe it was that domestic-like conversation with Sharon before speaking with him?

Whatever it was, it was affecting Coulson too. He would consider himself controlled, well controlled outside of life and death situations. Yet here he was, enjoying this woman's company outside of the bedroom and he didn't even have access to her full file or know her first name. Maybe that concern wasn't a normal concern, but he was so involved in the division now, he didn't know how to think outside of it. However, he was noticing his partner's deep mood and decided to brighten it when he noticed the Shemanski Fountain was nearby. Quickly he grabbed her bare hand with his and dragged her over, not noticing how pale she had gotten for a few seconds, but he did notice the she blushed and stuttered out her appreciation before turning quiet for the ride to the hotel. She never let go of Coulson's hand and he was just fine with that, while it lasted.

When Coulson grabbed Rae's hand, fireworks exploded behind her mind's eye and a fire that she didn't know was there, burned hotter than ever. Pushing any and all thoughts of Sara's father out of her mind. Well, she really was in a predicament now, but it did explain her comfortablility with Agent Coulson.


	3. Implementation

**AN: **_Need I write it? I also would like to apologize for not getting into the more gritty part of the mission, because I'm trying to focus on the relationship of this idea of instant bonding and love. Trying, being the operative word._

* * *

Waking up in one of the beds of the hotel room, Rae was anxious to finish the mission for once. She needed to figure out how to tell Agent Coulson who she really was and explain that lovely little feeling that would grow between them after touching skin to skin last night. Well, as long as they didn't kiss or have sex before she could begin explaining things. Right now, the most they both could account for was an increase in awareness of where the other was and an increase in the desire to protect. Outside of _wanting _to kiss and fuck.

Yeah, it was probably best she leave now.

Rapidly going through her morning routine, mentally reminding herself to keep to a neutral tone in make up for matters relating to the operation, she put on jeans and a black shirt while strategically placing various accessories and wigs in a black bag. Simple, innocuous, and perfect for today. Then she opened bathroom door to a half awake, half dressed agent.

Desire pooled into her stomach and that made her want to leave all the more.

Rae stuttered out a greeting and began to head to the doorway. "Are ya gettn' coff..." mumbled the agent. Blinking, Rae turned towards the dresser and poured some coffee into a paper cup from the provided hotel appliance and cheap grounds. Coulson nodded to her, reached for the coffee and thanked her before heading towards the bathroom to begin getting ready for the day. Still half asleep, he never noticed how Rae jerked her hand from him after he barely grazed her finger when grabbing the coffee or how she stared at him until he closed the bathroom door. She shook her head, used an old lipstick and wrote on the hotel dresser mirror, before leaving the room.

Following her own mandated itinerary, Rae felt she was five minutes late and quickly took the emergency exits out of the hotel. Heading towards the main road and finding a bus stop, she waited. She put on a thick sweater, covered her hair in a wrap and put on some black rimmed glasses. The bus came and she rode for forty five minutes before arriving in an upscale and college community. Jumping off, Rae ran towards an alley, then slowed down to a walk and came up beside a coffee shop where a few patrons were already located. Casually waiting in line, anxious for one of the targets to walk in the door behind her, she noticed a group of music majors sitting at a table close by. They were talking about recent lecturers and musicians. Subtly switching her gait and posture to that of a fellow college student just as her talked walked in, she leaned a little out of line and inquired the group on one of the lecturers, stating she was transfer. "That's pretty awesome you were able to meet him, but have you heard of Rachel Lee?"

Some of the students shrugged, one mentioned they vaguely remember the name, and a shaggy hair broad man (an agent belonging to the acronymless organization that was helping with the psychological manipulation and minute advertising of 'Rachel Lee') exclaimed, "Right! She's actually rather young to be so successful. You actually were a lye to meet her? Like she agreed to lecture?"

"Yeah! She was an old neighbor of my professor and coincidentially the little girl his daughter would babysit, so he had a little personal lee way in getting her to come lecture and us," Rae responded.

"Who is this girl? Obviously talented enough for Ryan here to notice," one of the college students inquired, "but what does she play and how talented?"

"Racel Lee is a cellist. Nothing like Yo Yo Ma, obviously, but the girl is only in her early twenties, has been invited to play all across the western part of the U.S. and even into parts of Mexico and Canada. She has even written a few pieces," Rae told the inquisitive girl.

The shaggy hair man picked up the conversation after Rae, "She has a contract with Toranto's symphony next season and there are rumors that she'll be in New York after that. No one knows why, but she took this season off." The conversation descended from there as the technical aspects of her playing was discussed, becoming quite energetic in some instances. Rae was just happy to note as she left with her coffee, that the group were still discussing this Rachel Lee and throughout the entire session, her target was skillfully paying attention while going over the morning paper.

One target down, four to go before show time.

* * *

After several cups of coffee and a shower that cleared his head, Agent Phil Coulson started getting dressed. While getting dressed he wondered momentarily if he really saw Consultant Morely with blue hair, but then paused when he saw a message written in lipstick on the mirror.

_For such a fantastical and ambitious agent, you really are terrible in the mornings. I could've killed you twenty different ways with your lack of attention._

Phil laughed, fully awake now and finished getting ready. He cleaned the mirror, made sure he looked impeccable and close enough to a business millionaire with worldly connections. A bracelet that looked like a talisman and a (fake) tattoo peeking out from his collar at the base of his neck. If some of the targets were really as observant as they appeared to be, then they would hopefully realize he was an 'ally' to their cause.

Phil left the room, made his way to the lobby and inquired the staff if a black company car had pulled up yet. They shook their heads in the negative but were quickly interrupted by a tall man in uniform who mentioned he was waiting for Phil. They left and the man who was a chauffeur, operated in the most professional manner throughout the day.

While riding to his first 'inspection' of the day of an old warehouse he was willing to renovate as Mr. Thomas Martin, Phil's thoughts wandered to Rae. He was _certain _she was at the coffee shop and influencing her first target, but he _desired_ to be near her. Wanting to see if what her reactions would be to the sites of the city, if she been to Portland before and were they happy memories; and to the chauffeur, despite his professionalism he was obviously hired to watch Mr. Martin's interactions. And as Mr. Martin, Phil began to act as a man more spiritually inclined but trying to hide it, which worked well with his target coming through the door to see what his 'partner' was doing.

"Martin!" The robust gentleman called across the abandoned warehouse, "What are you doing here so early? It's very dangerous. Do you really want this old place?"

Finishing a mock recitation and gesture, Phil turned towards the man who had narrowed his gaze down towards Phil's hands before smiling kindly. Caution flared behind the smile Phil gave his target, "Yes, Smith. This place will do. An ideal location, easy to renovate than build here, and since this will be one of the few buildings I have time to see, I thought 'why not?'"

Smith laughed, "So be it. Who am I to get between genius? Although I can't wait to meet the lady who can get between you and work, later tonight."

"Ah, she's nervous herself. She wants to make a good enough impression as a cellist and for business. I told her last night not to worry. Her talent is music, mine is business, and unless getting directly involved, we can't affect the other."

"I wouldn't say that. If my wife is upset with me, it shows by the bags under my eyes the next morning and the ridiculous decrease in my bank account to get back in her good graces," Smith chortled. "But I would be proud of dating a young thing like your girl. She will keep you feeling young and apparently is the envy of college students. I was getting coffee when I overheard some students talk about this up and coming musician's talent."

Phil smiled indulgently, "I shall notify her," he scratched his neck. "Now why would a busy man like yourself be here when it is dangerous as you claim?"

"Curiosity and the lack of desire to commit to the rumblings of my secretary." 'Mr. Martin' laughed before Smith continued, "That tattoo there, on your neck. What does it mean?"

Phil hesitated then vaguely answered, "A religious meaning, nothing too nasty. Please forgive a man who was impressionable in his youth."

"Not at all, not at all. You may find that we at the firm are actually more spiritual personally than we demonstrate. Come, let's go to the office and get ready for that meeting."

"Have we not finalized everything?"

"We have, we have. Just a formality and one more transaction we would like to bring up before supper tonight and the merger party tomorrow when you leave for Toronto. It's lucrative and provides a certain level of governance far more encompassing than one would think and know what to do with, but it's more of a verbal contract considering this will extend into our personal lives."

Phil nodded, "I'm curious and anxious to hear this proposal. Let's go."

Smith's smile grew and the two men switched the conversation back to plans regarding the merger.

* * *

Finally the day was almost over. Phil was glad to note that it was around the time 'Ms. Lee' be heading to the salon and spa for a complete transformation for tonight's dinner. However, Phil couldn't help _feel _that Rae was in Chinatown, going over some leads. She had mentioned the night before when he tested her on her cover that the Chinese gangs may have an idea what was going on. There was something else that had to put them on so far close to the edge of brutal tension, outside of a gang war.

Rae was in fact in Chinatown, finishing some inquiries she made to some old ladies at a grocery store, shortly talking to the gang leader later when she asked too much of his own grandmother. Quickly calling a taxi so that she could make it to her spa appointment on time, Rae went over some of the information she received from the grandmothers and the gang leader.

The Chinese were skittish. The gang war was nothing compared to the danger and evil they felt coming. Even the Americanized children were aware of something happening. They didn't understand what that was until the corporation Phil and Rae were targeting came through the streets and asked about certain properties. Properties that held power and rested on spiritual fault lines. Properties that held more sinister occupants than the humansliving there.

There was a reason there were so many talismans in Chinatown, much less on these properties. It was to prevent the poltrigeists and cruelest of demons from coming through the lines from the spiritual planes, or at least contain them and prevent them for using their power.

Rae felt a little upset that the demons were called cruel, especially considering she had demon blood in her. She knew demons had the potential of true cruelty, like when a demon dies dishonorably, they are sent to the spiritual plains and sometimes go mad from the lack of senses and pure grey landscape, but because of their different perspective on survival, they were sometimes called cruel prematurely. Or she was making excuses considering she was part demon.

Rae did understand the cruelty of the demons banished to the spirit plains, it was the only way they could feel again if they could cross back over from the spiritual plains. That's why it was usually amusing when mundane humans used what little inherent talents they had in them to bind the powers of the crossed over if they didn't send them back, because much to the gang leader's consternation, his own grandmother was rather friendly to the bound demon in her home and was proving to slowly bring back his mentality and compassion. Even the gang leader was not stupid to go up against his tiger of a grandmother and assumed she was using the same personality she had when raising him.

You did not oppose and learned quickly to respect tiger mothers (or grandmothers, even when she spoiled her grandchildren from time to time).

It was because of these sinister occupants Rae was sure the coporation wanted control of the properties. To use the power for their benefit if they knew how to bind the denizens to them and their goals.

Apparently she was right (after stunning her partner in her semi-formal dinner wear and receiving many compliments) because Phil mentioned the prospective unwritten deal the targets wanted Phil to agree to with his 'multinational business' that was sure to 'have access to other spiritual fault lines and supernatural beings waiting to be bound to their control for global societal power and influence.' Unbeknownst to their hosts, while waiting on the first course in the upscale French-Viatnemese restaurant, Rae was infuriated and Phil quickly grasped her hand to help calm her. He had no idea why he felt it would help, but he was glad he did, because everything seemed to role out smoothly thereafter with 'Ms. Lee' charming her lover's associates, even the only female in the group and the male group members' own dates. It was when they ready to end the evening that things went in a different direction.

"Come now girl, we don't mind seeing you give your man a kiss for such a good night. Go ahead and give a peck!"

Considering shyness was not working in her favor and before she could protest, Phil laughed, swung her around and kissed her as passionately as his character would kiss his lover, unashamed.

Unfortunately, gravity escaped the both of them as their world was centered on the other, the strings of Fate weaving together and wrapping around them continuously. Changing colors with the shift in their auras and life force. Phil pulled back and Rae trembled. Their targets joked about their passion before the couple bade them good night.

The ride back to the hotel was filled with a silence more befitting the dead. Rae was extremely nervous, anxious, but oddly proud in the back of her head that Agent Coulson remained professional in front of their targets and left the awkwardness for inside the car. When they finally pulled up to the hotel and were ushered inside, Phil briskly walked to the elevator, his face stern and emotionless while he waited on Rae. The ride in the elevator was painstakingly slow for Rae. Too small for the weight that was Phil's opinion. Eventually they reached their floor and room, with the silent agent closing the door behind him and turned immediately to Rae. She could feel the turmoil raging inside him.

"What is going on here?"

This was not going to be fun.


	4. Bound

**AN: **_Yeah, I don't own Marvel, Harry Potter or anything else but the characters I created for pure amusement._

* * *

"Consultant Morley," Phil ordered after the silence of his partner persisted, "I asked a question. What was behind that kiss, because that was more intense than 'I find you absolutely attractive' and it seems more..."

"Binding? Connecting? Magical?" Rae muttered then she sighed, "That's because it is. Ever since we met and you touched my bare hand with yours, we have been connected on every level that matters." She paused, "Except for sex, but that comes later and brings a whole different level of attachment and binding."

"Wh-what?" Phil squeaked.

"I'm going about this the wrong way," Rae mumbled as she plopped down on the bed and made a face at his confusion. She then made a gesture between them and the shower and asked, "Can we have this conversation after changing into something more comfortable?"

Phil mutely nodded, walked to the closet, pulled out items Rae used and handed them to her before gesturing for her to take the shower. He stood still and watched the forlorn woman make her way to the bathroom and close the door behind her.

He shouldn't even know she was feeling upset, quickly running towards self-disappointment! Or...thinking of her in the shower when he heard the water turn on and the curtain pull back. Crap, her emotions changed to happiness and amusement because of his lust and embarrassment for feeling it when he should be upset, he just knew it. Phil then turned towards the dresser and immediately changed, hoping the answers he was about to receive would be satisfactory.

When both agents were settled, each in their respective desk chair and about three feet apart, Rae shifted and Phil cocked an eyebrow at her? Sighing, she began.

"Please understand I wanted to have this conversation after the mission. When I had a better grasp of how to introduce the concept to you. From what I know, you have the bare basics on who I am from my file. Unless you were the Director, you would never have access to that file. Now, that needs to be rectified and in the future, you will see even that file does not have everything on me. So what I'm about to say can never leave us, without my express permission or your use of common sense in dire situations. Is that understood?" Phil nodded and Rae smiled gently, "Good. You know I am magical, I am under the common perception of what is considered a witch, a sorceress in some circles. I'm very powerful. More powerful than most average witches and wizards. This is due to my bloodline."

Phil leaned back in his chair, readying for the story to begin. "I am not technically a witch, nor am I one to disbelieve that one can be powerful without the determination of blood, but for me...for my daughter and dead relatives, this is true. We are Atlantians. Descedents of Atlantis, half breeds at that." Phil's eyes widened marginally. "Normally, one would say half breeds are weaker than most, and that is usually true, but when you have so many breeds mixed in, you'll never be at the full potential of pure breed, but you definitely will be stronger because of the assortment of tricks the other bloodlines can provide."

Rae fidgeted with the edge of her shirt. "However, even compared to other Atlantians, if more had lived...I am powerful. This is because of the status of my bloodline...my royal bloodline."

"It has only been eight or nine generations, depending on how you tell the story, since the Falling. The utter decimation of Atlantis because my ancestor tried to save her people from jealous kings and ambitious invaders. Very few survived. My ancestor was lucky and there has always been the joke that the Gods wanted to punish her for her failure, but it ended up as a blessing in disguise because she had never seen her own daughters so happy outside of court walls. Or her people, given the chance to speak to her as they desire without stately rituals, and earning their respect as an individual and not just their Empress." Rae made a face, "I'm rambling, sorry."

"The power of my bloodline comes with a gift and a curse. It is believed, that to have been the leaders of Atlantis, to have the power to impress upon the people, the Gods poured all of who they were into an unique bowl that created the first born queen. To be a child of the Gods, we are granted longevity like none can imagine. We age until physical maturity, then it takes decades to age what looks like a year in human terms, but this comes at a price. The same price the power costs. I believe the most contemporary phrase that 'absolute power corrupts absolutely' paraphrases what happens to a royal member."

"It is said that the first ruler was warned that if she did not find her One and Future, her...soul mate? True love? There are no mundane terms to adequately describe what it means for there to be a binding, but if one is not found by two hundred years of age, the mental capacity starts deteriorating."

"This is the source of our power, the binding keeps a royal member balanced. Our gift and curse, to have someone or someones there to keep us steady and remind us humility, compassion, benelovance and many more traits. The curse is to lose our sanity and to unknowingly, without asking, without a hint of its happening, until bare skin touches bare skin...we are bound to our One and Future. Our life to their life, theirs to ours. It's how we maintain longevity, an almost mirror image of immortality. To be bound...for eternity or when one or the other dies."

Rae finished, hoping she had answered everything for tonight, knowing there would be many more questions in the future. But his silence...was nerve wracking. It made her antsy and anxious to hear him...say something, scream or at least broadcast his emotions, but he was stone. In facial expression and in any underlying emotions.

"So," Phil finally began. "We're like soul mates, you're a descendent of Atlantis, we're going to live forever unless one of us does first-"

"Then the other will follow within seven hours."

Bewildered, Phil asked, "Seven?"

Rae nodded, "The longest recorded death between a Bound."

"Recorded?"

Rae shifted, "Well, verbally recorded, but we have impressive memories and anything that deals with our health, we are bound to remember."

"Not withstanding the however many generations before this falling-"

"Ten or eleven, depending on how the story is told." Phil narrowed his eyes at Rae and she sheepishly glanced down, "An unfortunate habit I have grown accostimed to using, by interrupting, but there have been nineteen generations between myself and my ancestor, the First Ruler. I am the twentieth...my daughter is the twenty first."

Coulson blinked, "Daughter," he whispered. "Is it usual for your family to be married before...Bound?"

Rae smiled sadly, "No, we learned that lesson more than eleven millennia ago. However, I did have a tryst that ended a few years ago, but not without a surprise. One, I hope you will love as much as I do."

Phil nodded, but he couldn't seem to get his head around the information. It made sense, in the way it was expressed, but the history and just the blithe attitude Rae had by saying 'eleven millennia' disturbed- "How old are you?"

Rae laughed, "Less than a hundred, I assure you and I promise that is not the biggest age difference in my family line."

Phil was starting to look like a bobble head when he calmly replied, "I think I will go to bed and sleep on this information...and we will have to finish our conversation after the mission. I don't know how much more I can take in one setting."

Rae chuckled. He was at least accepting if not overwhelmed. She remembered her mother laughing about her father doing the same thing when he found out. Hopefully, things will work out for the better after they had a decent conversation.


	5. Caught

**AN: **_Sorry, but it is not mine and it may be a tad short. If it is not obvious, I'm kinda just making this story for background info and not really vested in it...or in actuality, the rabid plot bunnies ate my story imagination for this week._

* * *

Trunk cases' buckles sounded, a few wobbly noises were emitting in various tones and frequencies, chairs scraped across a wood floor, and the overhead fans of a bright ballroom were turned on. Individuals dressed in casual black slacks and sweaters, some did not even have shoes on, hair was pulled back uphazardly without a care. They were sitting or about to sit in black plastic classroom chairs, pulling out and getting settled with various instruments as a greying black man coughed, then took out a baton. Tapped it against a violinist's music stand, getting the other musicians' attention. He raised his arms, muttered something to the musicians who quietly laughed as they sat up straight and brought their instruments to first position, then the conductor brought his arms down and begun the first movement of the piece. They were playing a piece composed during the Renaissance...and the cellist sponsored by the businessman was actually really good.

Even Phil was impressed. It was one thing to know an agent can play, it's another to hear the music and for the agent to play well enough that they could pass as a national protégé, but this was the world of espionage and subterfuge. Someone has to be the best or better at something.

Conversation flowed easily between the five corporate heads and the head of their potential multinational merger, then they pressed into a conversation about their true intent. Heavily coded behind products and imaginary persons to keep their appearance as sane in front of the event coordinating staff. However, Phil could not keep his eyes off of Rae during the conversation, that the five blatantly laughed when he missed a topic of importance before the musicians would break for lunch. He shrugged it off and decided to take the lover to lunch.

It was not a well rated establishment, just a small cafe and the two ordered from the menu before settling into ccomparing what evidence they had. Vague information gathered before the mission only went so far, but with the photos and office documents provided by Rae and first hand recordings from Phil that did not demonstrate that he had provoked any of the criminals' responses seemed to be enough collaboration to eventually close the case. Phil even made the comment that he didn't feel the need to kill for once. Rae laughed and he kissed her. It shocked her, made her happy, but embarrassed Phil enough that he rapidly cleared up their things and paid for the meal, escorting her out of the cafe without touching her. Rae permitted this uneasiness because of the kiss and his subsequent anxiety. He obviously still needed answer before commitment.

Rae returned to rehearsal as Phil followed the group back to the offices to finialize all the documents with their lawyers. Time passes as rehearsal concludes with an upbeat ancient wedding dance. Winds are first to dissappear through the doors of the ballroom. Thenthe brass and drums finishes making sure the instrument is covered. The strings follow thereafter. Strings tend to gossip and leave together. Just a social phenomenon that happens every now and then. Ms. Lee would have followed tradition, if a man in a well tailored navy suit, speaking the Queen's English hadn't grabbed her attention. He teased about her attachment to her temporary partner but complimented on their professionalism when it mattered. Then he talked. Implied an offer would be made when she returned to London, that her skills were wasted on unappreciative and tactless oafs, oafs that saw the bigger picture but not the forseeable benefit of the smaller pictures too. He confused her about his message, but Rae was sure she had met a very powerful man who was only gaining more connections and control.

Phil was mentally exhausted, but continued to walk down the hall to the hotel room. He opensthe door and notices Rae in a robe, hair wrapped up in a towel. He notices the water dripping down her neck and he practically has the desire to attack her, but he holds still as she watches in bemusement while continuing to put on her make up. Completely domestic of a strong and secret individual, that it almost makes her even more attractive. But he restrains himself by quickly entering the bathroom and goes into the shower while Rae finishes. She knows she has enough time to put the finishing touches to her dress, and she does. Then she slips on the black number while perusing the wigs and her assortment of ballroom weapons. She chooses a chestnut similar to the one she wore the first day she met Agent Coulson, but it had a touch of auburn highlights in it. She pulled her hair into an updo and quickly settled and arranged some of her tools in case they were needed tonight.

Then the phone rang. Rae picked it up and heard the familiar arrogant tone of the man she met earlier. He told her she might want back up and then hung up. Deciding to trust his judgement, Rae called the supervisor of the mission and put in a request for back up. She tried everything to get the supervisor, and the director who decided to listen in on the conversation, to agree. From suggested evidence to gut instinct. They wouldn't listen to her and thusly hang up just as Phil exited the bathroom completely changed and ready to leave, but then he caught sight of Rae.

He stared at her. He gave her a hungry stare, a stare that told her he didn't want to leave the room. Shaking his head, he turned towards the door and raised his right arm. When he felt the pressure of her wrapping her through his, he mentioned her attractive appearance and then escorted her out the door and to their last night of the operation.

The night is a success. Even Ms. Lee is permitted to join her lover halfway through the concert to enjoy the party's festivities and she continues to charm the crowd around her. That is, until the only corporate head female takes her knife and gently taps it against her crystal glass of champagne. Everyone stops. The music stops, the dancing and conversation. Then everyone, except the five corporate heads and two agents, gently places down whatever is in their hands and leave, completely startling Phil and Rae. A few seconds later, what appears as security personnel walks in with the heads of the three operatives who did the initial recon of the mission.

The five corporate heads knew their traitorous acquaintances would only die tonight.


	6. Blood

**AN: **_Inspiration comes from Doyle/BBC, Rowling and Lieber (Lee). I do not make claims or money on their work or this piece._

* * *

The action immediately started, much to the surprise of the five corporate heads hoping to takeover certain properties in Chinatown for pecuniary means and global ambitions. Rae knew these amateurs wished to monologue and parade their superiority in capturing them, but she held no patience for it and thanks to the British anamoly, had an idea this would happen. What she did not expect was for two of the five to already be possessed by demon spirits.

When the men walked in with the three heads, Rae glanced at the five smug individuals. Their body language did not hint at hiding any weapons on them, but to be sure, she grabbed a flash bomb from inside Phil's jacket and set it off as she turned his head and they dropped to the floor.

Following her example, after the bomb went off, Phil quickly stands up and pulls Rae up with him. He goes towards one of the men and uses the palm of his hand to punch his neck, effectively bruising his vocal cords then slammed him by the head towards the ground, unconscious. Phil extends his leg out and swipes it under the next guy, noticing Rae is doing an impressive rapid punch technique to a man's chest as his guy falls to his bottom. Rae then points three fingers to the man's forehead, which seems to make him fall asleep as Phil grabs the nerves near the guy's neck he previously tripped and does the same. It's after turning these men unconscious does Phil, Rae and the remaining muscle fall under the pressure of an unseen force.

An unseen force Rae recognizes as the aura of power, of demon power. Auras of strong demons. She turns to look back at the five and notice the only lady oaf the group and her first target she saw at the coffee shop the other day, stand in front of the other three. Their eyes are pitch black.

"Glad to see we have your attention," the lady smiled cruelly at the pair. Then she frowned, raised her arm and flicked her hand. Rae flinched when she heard the necks of the security men break and saw the possessed duo's amusement from this action. Phil immediately tensed when he realized this was going to be tough and more violent than his superiors would like. At least he tried to not to kill anyone for the first few seconds. "Now, what's a little half breed doing with what we thought was a businessman? He's too strong for that, so is he actually yours? Are you here to stop us?"

The man smirked, "Must be, they seem self righteous enough for it."

"That's sad. He would've been perfect for our brother. Imagine, all six of us free."

"At our permission, of course," one of the unpossessed trio interrupted the lady's daydream. "Not without other requirements either."

The possessed duo laugh and wave their hands behind them. The three unpossessed collapse to the floor. One starts snoring.

"Humans. So adorable don't ya think half-breed?" The lady inquired.

"Amusing more like," Rae responded. "I understand why you would entertain them for the moment, it appears as to acquire vessels for your other siblings, but after? You appear very comfortable with their positions."

The man smirked, "Yes, strange isn't it? But through these fellows we have acquired reputation, power, a family and no one chasing after us until now it seems. We are able to live and would like to keep it that way, so if you don't mind, could you die or become an ally?"

Phil chuckled, "We really can't do both, but I do wonder, how or when did you realize we weren't here for a merger?" Rae really hated this talking business, but she was intrigued by their answers. While mentally casting the incantation for chains that would restrain and block the possessed duo using their powers, of course. Conjuring those kind of chains, specifically warded and not regular chains, took a while.

"A little birdy that thought we were dull and interesting, British, young. A genius really, and he was only passing through when he noticed us at the restaurant last night. He was being a good-"

"He was a being an ass," the lady interrupted the man.

"-Samaritan," the man finished as he cocked his head at the lady.

"No stakes in your business or anything?" Phil asked. This new individual could be a potential enemy and he needed to know. While he was trying to figure out how he and Rae could leave with their lives. So far, guns blazing was the idea he had.

"Just that we remember his name-"

The lady interrupted the man again but sending the agents back a couple feet with rough pressure, then she growled and moved her right hand across her body, left to right. "They were stalling and interrogating us, you fool," the lady told her brother as bright thin white lines seem to emerge out of the air and rapidly move towards the agents, crisscrossing in horizontal, vertical and slanted positions. Phil pushed Rae behind him as the brunt of the magical attack hit him and only made some gashes on Rae's arms and left leg, effectively dislodging her wig.

Phil slumped to the floor, blood pooling around him. Rae screamed. Not for love, for she did not have the chance to experience their love. Not out of fear, she fought in World War II, was essentially fighting in a wizard war, and had seen worse. She even saw the effects of Grindewald's Campaign. She screamed out of pain. His pain was hers and he was dying. She would die soon herself. Thus Rae released the charm she had casted, heard the demon possessed duo drop to the floor in a clatter of metal and curses. Rae slowly stood up, turned to the duo and slowly walked to them. While they were cursing her existence, they eventually stopped and realized she was walking towards them. With a full set of royal blue hair.

They paled. Then groveled.

"You are a child of Nideni," the man whispered, "You are here to pass judgement."

"We did not know your Highness had deemed us worthy to see you. Since the banishment, we thought we would never know -"

"I was not expecting to meet Atlantean spirits" Rae interrupted the lady, almost serenely. Her posture was stiff and she had a ball of fire in her hands. "I now realize who you are. I have heard of you. You have too many transgressions against your names already, but I never thought attacking royalty was one of them. Especially the kthau, the One and Future of my life and being. How...upsetting." The duo trembled under her gaze after prostrating themselves before her, well the best they could in chains. Rae sneered, the ball of fire turned to black flames, "Return to the Void. Tell your siblings that all of you will not try this again. The Six of Ydat were given just punishment for the crimes committed and will embrace that punishment with integrity. Complete your sentence and be grateful that I will not extend it for today's offense." She then tossed the ball of black flames at the duo, turned as they disintegrated painlessly. She walked at a brisk pace back to Phil, only noticing the illustrious man she met earlier sitting next to him with another man in black.

"How intriguing madam," the man she spoke with before, began. "I would really love to hear your story now, but something tells me we should get the both of you to a hospital." Rae nodded, then collapsed to the floor, letting the darkness consume her.


	7. Waiting

**AN: **_Nope, not mine. Although, I really hope I'm doing Mycroft justice._

* * *

The first thing Rae noticed was that there was no more pain. Her pain from getting spectacularly cut across her legs and arms, and Phil's residual pain. The pain from the curse hitting his chest, almost decapitating him, the throbbing in the shoulders and near the stomach. Gone, it was gone. Then there was the darkness as Rae had yet to open her eyes and wouldn't until she took in the other senses. She could feel the flimsy dress over her body underneath the cotton blankets. There were beeping hospital appliances, the noise of rolling beds and talking personnel. There were the sounds of the brief intonations of someone breathing in the same room as her. Suddenly Rae opened her eyes.

The breathing she could hear was Phil, and she didn't turn towards him immediately, because the lights blinded her for a few seconds. Then she turned her head to where she felt he was and sighed. He was hooked up to many machines and wore many bandages, but he was living, as would she.

"Are you assured of his well being?" A male voice in Queen's English startled Rae. She turned to her right and looked at the door. There stood the man who helped her. She nodded, but waited for him to speak a little more. He was peculiar and unknown. "My name is Mycroft Holmes." Rae's eyes widened. "I see you realize who I am. Good, I hate unnecessary introductions."

"Why," Rae asked with a tired voice.

"Why? That's a question with so many nuances. Like, why where this tie? Why am I here and not his superiors? But I believe the question you are wanting answered is why am I interested in you and helping you, am I correct?" Rae nodded as she accepted a cup of water from the man. "Because I wish to invest in you m'dear, and I protect my investments."

Startled, Rae continued to ask, "I understand who you are and where you are going, but I am unsure of your motives and the reason behind this...investment. Why would you even want to invest in an unknown subject like myself?"

Mycroft smiled, "I simply do this for patriotic and selfish reasons. I like my home. I like the things I have in my home and if I want to keep them, then maybe I should...protect the nation that allows me to get the things I like. Besides, government work seems to be the only thing that keeps me interested." Rae chuckled and Mycroft gave her a bemused stare, "It's because of my work in government that I try to find discreet individuals. Individuals with the capacity to be loyal. You have shown loyalty to Britain consistently through the years. Your parents too, even if your father was American, he was still loyal to Westren powers. Miss Morley, you have a brilliant reputation but no one seems to know where you come from and if they do, they don't know much about you. This secrecacy is exactly what I need in my line of work. You have the perfect insight as well, to a world I want to keep an eye on for various reasons I'm sure you might have an idea for. Now, do you see why I wish to invest?"

Rae nodded, "I'm sure we will have another conversation later, with more detail."

"Yes, and I will have the paperwork ready for you to sign."

"I haven't agreed and I like my freelance work, thanks."

"Of course you do," Mycroft brushed off as he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a wallet. He reached into a fold and handed her a card, "When you're back in London, give me a call." He turned to walk out, then glanced over his shoulder, "If I may add, when I hire individuals to work for me, I hire them with the awareness that they could die in this line of work. I don't hire them for that purpose, however. I hire them to do their job and like you, I invest in my personnel to continue working for me. There is no greater good lives must be sacrificed for."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to be aware that I will make sure you will live as long as possible, that includes the man who's life you seem to be tied to. I will ensure that the both of you will live while under my employ, like any of my other personnel." Rae nodded and was curious about his intensity on that comment. Something or someone made him say that, but she couldn't dwell on it long, because after he left a doctor and a couple of nurses walked into the room.

They spoke to her about what happened, how unfortunate it was she and Phil were the only surviving victims. Apparently, the story was the five corporate heads were behind the murders of the gang members, trying to start a gang war so they can move in on the local areas without as much fuss. Of course, Phil or Mr. Martin found out and the two of them were to pay the price. They were lucky to be found by a coworker, but unfortunately, two of the five got away. There was a manhunt for the two now, but not to worry, it looked like the Marshals would be here soon, when they healed up enough, to take Mr. Martin and Ms. Lee into protective custody. As for the physical report, that was different matter and it was a real shame Ms. Lee couldn't remember how they injured them the way they did.

On Rae, the damage was mostly exterior, but there was one gash that cut her too close to a leg artery. She was okay now, would be on crutches for a couple of weeks, possibly a wheel chair because of how heavily bandaged her arms were, but overall, she should be healed in three to six weeks.

Phil, was a different story. He was lucky to be alive. Too much blood was lost from the multitude of gashes across his body and there was some internal bleeding at one point. He would be lucky to be healed within six to nine weeks.

After given the information on what the civilians were told and the agents' prognosis, Rae asked if she could use the phone and call her daughter who was abroad with her grandparents. The doctor said yes, but due to international rates, they would like to ask her to keep it to one international phone call a day. Which Rae even found that to be generous, but she was not able to make the phone call before the 'Marshals' walked in.

The Marshals were Phil's superior and Rae's temporary boss, along with a sidekick. They came for a debrief and Rae was happy to note they wouldn't talk to Phil until next week, due to the extremity of his wounds.

"I still don't understand why you called in back up prematurely," the sidekick or otherwise known as Nicholas Fury, a tall and thin but muscular dark man, asked Rae.

She gave him an incredulous glance, "It was not a premature request if I could provide evidence of the five criminals being aware of our misleading positions."

"Verbal conversation and physical behavior are not enough to use as evidence to acquire a response team," the superior or the interim-director named Kestrel, a tall and paranoid strong looking man, told Rae.

"There is this thing, called psychology, and there is a subsection called forensic psychology. It's a science that studies such actions and interactions of human beings. You have heard of it, right?"

"Please, it is theoretical at best and not substantial enough for me. You know your jobs, you know the risks-"

"You haven't even asked about Phil's welfare yet and you're talking about his work ethics."

"Raelynn! He is an agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Division, he KNOWS what he got himself into-"

"Still, show some compassion-"

"I haven't seen you show compassion to any of my other agents before now."

"Because I have strictly worked alone and I do show compassion! Or do you forget the Carters?"

Kestral sighed, "You're still too heavily interested in a self-calamitous agent who hasn't shown an indication for any administrative work-"

"He has, you just don't see it because he's not directly under you-"

"Please stop," Kestral tried to regain compusre. "I would still prefer if you would only admit to handling your work responsibly in the future."

"I do admit to doing so, K, but the outcome of the evening was unintentional and unfortunate, but it would've happened nonetheless."

"I personally believe not. I would not have to handle this media circus you two provided, nor the paperwork behind your hospital stay, if you did your jobs like you were supposed to. There were not any foreseeable problems," Kestral continued to argue with Rae.

"I did my job K, it was you who didn't do yours," Rae bitterly responded. Yes, she remembered his nickname from after the war and the organization was being created. She was also one of the few that knew of his mutant abilities. "You can't even admit that just maybe, if you listened, then you would not be having to control a media circus much less have a pair of agents in the hospital!"

"Don't tell me what I did and did not do, Raelynn Morely," he sputtered out. "I get to say what happens around here and it was expressly stated that this was a simple run f the mill op. Violence should have been unnecessary-"

"Two were already possessed."

"And you're more than capable of handling them! I've seen only a fragment of your fighting style and I know you would have been fine-"

"I am not a god, K! What in the multitude of realms do you expect of me?"

"How about flawless proficiency in carrying out a mission. You may not be a god, but that shouldn't be too much to ask of you -"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. I don't care to hear it and as far as I'm concerned, this was my last op and our agreement of hire was until the end of the twenty first assignment, no matter how big or small. This was the twenty first and I completed my part of it. I gave you a debrief and as far I'm concerned that is the end of it. If you really need anything else, I will mail it to you, because I don't want to see your face again for a while. Get out," Rae finished on a quiet tone. The silence was darkening and Kestral just grunted before turning away. Fury nodded his head to Rae in respect, glanced at Phil in concern, before turning to follow his superior. It would be a long time before Rae dealt with their organization again.

After a few moments of introspection, Rae sighed and picked up the phone beside her table. After dialing the international code, she made to dial the phone number of her home. It was almost midnight, according to the clock in her room. She figure it would be almost eight in the morning in London, when the someone picked up the phone.

"Hello," came the cracking female voice.

"Sharon," Rae worried. "What's the matter? Is everything alright? Where's Sara?"

"Oh Raelynn!" Sharon wailed. "You're alive! When Sara woke up this morning and was twirling her hand as she is want to do in her hair, she screamed and hasn't stopped crying. I ran to her room to see why and it was because she saw she had a full head of blue hair," Rae closed her eyes in lackluster concern. She forgot about that stratagem to her bloodline. "I know your blue hair and Sara's highlights is a part of your magical blood, but I didn't understand how it changed for Sara overnight. I called Aunt Peggy, she's here now, but she told me it could only happen for Sara to gain a full head of blue hair when she mentally, emotionally and spiritually matured...or when you died and all of your power and experience went to her. But I hear your voice, your okay," Sharon practically began sobbing at this and Rae could hear someone take the phone from her, telling Sharon to sit down and have a cup of tea.

"Hello, who is this," a strong older feminine voice asked.

Rae sighed, "It's me Peggy girl. Sorry for the scare," she heard her gasp, "You think you could put my baby girl on the line and I'll explain everything after calming her done." Peggy gave the affirmative and quickly brought the phone to the growing baby's ears. "Hello princess, it's Mummy. Why are you crying?" She heard garbled words and sniffling, "Did you inherently know your hair was a sign to bad things? You must be a smart girl to know that, I'm very proud of you. However, you here my voice so there must be no more bad things, right? Mummy's okay little one." Rae heard more garbled words and if the reception wasn't bad on international calls she probably would have the pleasure of knowing what her daughter said. "Look princess, I know you want me home and I promise, I should be home in a day or two, but I need to talk to Aunt Peggy to make it happen, okay" She heard her little girl the affirmative. Rae was really amused to have such a smart child. There would be no tricking her with dessert for eating vegetables in the future. "Thank you my love."

Rae could hear the muffled noises of the phone immediately switching back over to an adult, then her daughter being carried out of the room or Peggy probably walking out of the room. "What the hell has being going on?" Ah, she walked out of the room.

"This mission was simple, right?"

"Yes," Peggy Carter replied.

"Wrong. It was a bit difficult since meeting Agent Coulson."

"What happened," Peggy growled. So Rae told her. From beginning to end. How Phil is essentially her soulmate, unbeknownst to the organizational heads (she subtly threatened Peggy against informing them), and she met Mycroft Holmes who probably had a job offer for her (which to Peggy's shock, Rae was considering, especially since there was nothing to trust him by other than her instinct), as well as her disagreement with the Director over the conclusion of the mission that she was not but should have been ready for. Rae even told Peggy of her and Phil's prognosis', considering her binding to Phil now, Rae probably did die on the table for a few seconds. A few seconds long enough for the blood to prepare Sara as heir to the Nideni line and Rae worried what those repercussions may be. Peggy could only offer words of comfort to Rae and the words of reprehension as a concerned old friend who worked in the same line as she did. When Rae hung up, she felt slightly better and knew where she needed to improve in her work and life. There were benefits of having a girl friend that stretched decades of experiences.

Now, she waited. Waited for Phil to wake up and talk about the next stage in their life. She didn't expect anything to start immediately, but just an acknowledgement of their situation would be nice. Getting on a plane thereafter to see her daughter would be nice too, as well as maybe talking with Mr. Holmes when she arrived in London. Yes, Rae thought as stared at Phil's sleeping injured form, she was willing to wait to begin the next stage of her life.


End file.
